Plastic posts are conveniently formed or molded as longitudinal hollow plastic members which are supported in some manner in an upright postion. To provide the ornamental or decorative effect they may combine sections along their lengths or height that vary in cross sectional configuration.
For example, a hollow plastic post in wide spread usage and known as a Colonial Post has upper and lower sections which are of square cross section while sections in between have a somewhat vase-like or barrel shape with the junctures between the sections presenting raised ring ribs.
To provide support for such ornamental hollow posts conventionally they are filled with concrete and anchored in some manner to the underlying support surface.
With such conventionally concrete filled posts, the filling of the posts with concrete is awkward and there is the undesirable weight of a column of concrete. After the post being filled, the concrete cannot be removed without destroying the post so that it is not practical to move the post to a different location. Moreover, railings, studs and the like are not readily attachable to such concrete filled posts.
It is the object of this invention to provide a support system for such hollow plastic posts which enables them to be easily and quickly erected or dismantled and which enables railings, studs or other members to be readily secured thereto by conventional fasteners.